


We should probably be banned from restaurants

by Karkat_writes_fanfics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Stuffing, Vibrators, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkat_writes_fanfics/pseuds/Karkat_writes_fanfics
Summary: Dave and Karkat get invited to a reunion! It’s at a restaurant and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 27





	We should probably be banned from restaurants

**Author's Note:**

> *BIG BIG WARNING HERE. THIS HAS SOME TIME MAGIC SHENANIGAN INDUCED UNREALISTIC WEIGHT GAIN IN THE END SCENE. IF YOU ARENT COMFY WITH THAT DONT READ IT PLEASE*

“A reunion??? But why?? We see Rose all the time. Is that not enough for them?” Karkat groaned. Dave held the letter from John that requested everyone’s presence for a reunion.

“It’s not so bad, KitKat. You’ll have fun. We haven’t seen jade or John or the other trolls in forever!” Dave smiled a little, attempting to coax a positive response out of his grumpy boyfriend.

“Where even is it?” Was all Karkat replied with. Beneath his aviator shades, Dave rolled his eyes. “That new Chinese place on 5th street-”

“Ok fine we’ll go.” Karkat replied rather quickly for someone so supposedly uninterested.

“If you want, we can make it more interesting?” Dave suggested. He and Karkat shared a knowing look.

“Yes, but.” Karkat began, already knowing what Dave had planned. “I have to have some fun with you too.” He dug around his room to find the remote controlled vibrator he had bought for a situation just like this.

————————————————————

“Dave! Karkat! Omg hi! Long time no see! ” John hugged them tightly “we’re all at that big booth over there!” Dave and Karkat made their way over to the booth. They slid into the booth, next to terezi.

“Cool kid! Karkat! If it isn’t my favorite candy red duo!” Terezi grinned at seeing her old friends. Dave leaned closer and shared a side-hug with her 

“Terezi! Yo! How’s it been?” He asked her, while Karkat (rather jealously) rolled his eyes and perused the menu. He smirked before reaching down into his pocket and pressing a button on a certain remote…

“So yeah, things have been pretty grea-ah~” Dave moans suddenly, and then flushes deeply in embarrassment. Terezi gave him a puzzled look, but their conversation continued normally despite the new vibrations Dave was feeling.

Dave reached over and snagged the menu from Karkat.

“What are you doing, fuckass??” Karkat grumbled.

“I know how the menus work here. You have to mark down your order on the side of the menu. I'm just ordering for you.” Dave replied with a mischievous smile. The waiter soon came and took everyone’s menus, and conversation returned to normal while they waited for their meals.

The waiter returned with food for the table. He passed plates around to all the others.

Except for Karkat.

“Dave what the fuck did you even order for me??” Karkat was annoyed and hungry.

“It’s just gonna take a little longer. Be patient, KitKat.” Dave chuckled, and then gripped the table a little as Karkat briefly turned the power up on the vibration, glaring at Dave. His triumph didn’t last long. Watching Dave and everyone else eat while they chatted made him more hungry, and his stomach let out a low growl. He went bright red and muttered an apology.

The waiter returned and Karkat's blush only got worse. Various full sized dishes, bowls of noodles, and appetizers were set in front of Karkat. He could feel everyone staring at him. 

Especially Dave, who had a large smirk on his face.

“Dave Elizabeth Strider I am going to kill you when we get home” Karkat growled under his breath. Dave just laughed a little at Karkat’s empty threat. The troll clearly didn’t seem to be genuinely angry because despite his blush he had begun working at the food rather quickly. 

Dave kept up his chat with Terezi as best he could, but he couldn’t help but stare at Karkat. His boyfriend was rather nonchalantly wolfing down what was already almost a whole plate. Dave’s hand snuck it's way down beneath the cover of the booth and onto Karkat’s tummy. It was warm and he could almost swear he felt it swelling beneath his palm with every time Karkat swallowed. 

Karkat glanced over at Dave, and knew exactly what he was doing. In response, he looked Dave in the eyes, shoved an entire egg roll into his mouth, and clicked a button on the remote. 

Dave inhaled sharply. He could hardly contain himself. He was very flustered and embarrassed.

Almost as flustered and embarrassed as Karkat. Who, about four plates in, was acutely aware of every inch of his body. This included his rapidly growing tummy, which sat indiscreetly beneath his button up shirt. And his thighs, which were pressing up against Dave on one side and John on the other. The seating was tight to fit 16 people around a booth, but it was even tighter for Karkat. He devoured a bowl of noodles to distract from his feelings of embarrassment, and all the buttons in his outfit audibly creaked. His belly expanded outwards at the influx of food.

“Getting tired there, KitKat?” Dave mused, picking up an egg roll.

“Strider, don’t you fucking dare, we are in PUBLIC-” Karkat was silenced by the egg roll being shoved into his mouth. A few of their friends look at them in a mix of confusion and concern, making Karkat’s humiliation worse. Still, he chewed and swallowed it. Karkat pushed one more button on the remote.

“AAH~!” Dave moaned very loudly. Everyone looked at him. “...hahaha? That was such a good joke Karkat!” He scooted over in the booth so he was straddling his boyfriend’s lap. “Tell me another~”

“Why did you hire a super weird live-porn show for the reunion??? And why is it Dave and Karkat?” Terezi asked John. John looked so thoroughly confused that he couldn’t respond

Meanwhile, Dave had taken over feeding Karkat. Karkat blushed and protested, but still he ate whatever Dave put in front of him without question. His full tummy fought with Dave for space on Karkat’s lap. Dave reached down and rubbed it a little. He fed Karkat the rest of the plate, and reached back for another. Except there were none.

“Holy shit…” Dave muttered. He looked down at Karkat, whose button up shirt and jeans were fighting a losing battle. “Thanks for having us everyone but we gotta leave-” Dave chuckled, he and Karkat both hot with embarrassment. They shifted out of the booth, and Dave left a handful of money for the food on the table. 

———————————

Once back in the car, Karkat finally spoke. Dave held his breath, expecting the worst.

“So. That was… interesting.” Was all the troll said

“Mhm” Dave was in a mix of emotions and still fighting back against the vibrator-induced moans.

“I think we both know what happens next”

Dave did not know what happened next. Karkat gave him a look. 

“I think I’m still hungry”

Dave blushed. Karkat was still hungry? After that? This was probably the hottest thing he could imagine. 

He drove to a small fast-food restaurant. “What flavor milkshake do you want, KitKat?” He asked, placing one hand on Karkat’s swollen tummy. It growled loudly when he did so. “Ah. All of them then.” Karkat blushed furiously at Dave’s shenanigans. They pulled up to the order window and Dave ordered quickly, then driving to the pickup window. 

“You seem excited” Karkat mused. Dave definitely was. He readjusted his shades nervously. The order was ready and he paid for it, then larked the car in a secluded corner of the parking lot.

“You’re gonna drink all of these, ok KitKat~? Every last drop~” Dave grabbed one of the milkshakes and popped the cap off, not to be bothered with the straw. He put it up to Karkat’s lips and tipped it back quickly. Karkat kept up but just barely. When Dave pulled the cup away, Karkat was panting. Dave kisses him and licked the bit of milkshake on his face. 

“Mmnh~” Karkat moaned lightly “You want me nice and full, don’t you~? You want my nice full tummy to break these clothes~? Will I be full enough then~?”

Dave bit his lip “unless you’re still hungry~” This made both of them blush, and Dave distracted from their awkwardness by grabbing the second milkshake. Karkat drank the second one quicker than the first. He licked his lips sensually. 

“With you treating me like this? I doubt I’ll ever be too full~” Karkat shifted, and grabbed the third and final milkshake. He put it into Dave’s hands. “Go on. We both prefer when you feed me~”

Dave tipped the sugary sweet slurry into Karkat’s eager mouth. As the last of the drink poured out, the buttons on Karkat’s jeans and shirt popped off. His full, round tummy pushed forward into his lap. He rubbed it, in mild discomfort 

He and Dave shared a look. “Do the thing~? You know how much I like it-” Karkat blushed deeply talking about his kink. He was particularly embarrassed about this one. Dave nodded and obliged. He sped up time, but localized to Karkat’s body. The large meal digested, and turned into plush thick thighs, and a big, soft, squishy tummy.

Karkat bit his lip and blushed hard at this. “Dave… we need to get home~” he practically moaned out the words. Dave nodded, also very hot and bothered by the whole ordeal

“Yeah, let's get home~”


End file.
